A user environment, such as a residence or an office building for example, may be configured using various types of load control systems. A lighting control system may be used to control the lighting loads in the user environment. A motorized window treatment control system may be used to control the natural light provided to the user environment. An HVAC system may be used to control the temperature in the user environment. Each load control system may include various control devices, including control-source devices and control-target devices. The control-target devices may receive digital messages, which may include load control instructions, for controlling an electrical load from one or more of the control-source devices. The control-target devices may be capable of directly controlling an electrical load. The control-source devices may be capable of indirectly controlling the electrical load via the control-target device. Examples of control-target devices may include lighting control devices (e.g., a dimmer switch, an electronic switch, a ballast, or a light-emitting diode (LED) driver), a motorized window treatment, a temperature control device (e.g., a thermostat), an AC plug-in load control device, and/or the like. Examples of control-source devices may include remote control devices, occupancy sensors, daylight sensors, temperature sensors, and/or the like.
A load regulation device (e.g., such as a driver or ballast) and/or an electrical load (e.g., such as an incandescent light source, an LED light source, gas-discharge lamp, etc.) may be configured to respond to one of a variety of control techniques. The control technique may be an analog control technique or a digital control technique. The analog control technique may include a 0-10V control technique, a 10-0V control technique, an analog pulse-width modulated (PWM) control technique, and/or the like. The digital control technique may include a digital PWM control technique, a digital messaging control technique (e.g., such as the digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) protocol, an ECOSYSTEM protocol, etc.), and/or the like. However, a control module may not be aware of the particular control technique used by a load regulation device and/or electrical load to which it is connected. If the control module is configured to control the load regulation devices and/or electrical load with the incorrect control technique, the load regulation devices and/or electrical load may not respond (e.g., may not respond properly). As such, there exists a need for a control module that is configured to determine (e.g., automatically determine) to which of a plurality of control techniques a load regulation device and/or electrical load is responsive.